


Follow My Dream

by letsmakeitforever



Series: EXO ship drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: I wanted to follow my dream





	Follow My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JONGDAE!!!!!

Jongdae and Baekhyun were the power couple of the college they went to. They did everything together. And when Jongdae wanted to drop out, Baekhyun followed him, even though he had enjoyed school. When asked why he had done so, he responded with, "I wanted to follow my dream." to Jongdae's embarrassment, but he loves him. And when Baekhyun auditioned for SM, so did Jongdae. And as everybody knows, they both made it into exo. Jongdae and Baekhyun are very affectionate and genuine with each other. Jongdae knows when Baekhyun is upset, sad, angry, happy, excited, tired, and vice versa. EXO knows about Baekhyun and Jongdae and they support them. And although their relationship isn't public, everyone can see how much they love each other.


End file.
